


Come Along, Sidney Crosby

by vestigialstell



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Multi, Retirement, Threesome - F/M/M, adding a third to an established relationship, honeymoon gone awry, incubi!Sidney Crosby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigialstell/pseuds/vestigialstell
Summary: In Italy, Sidney Crosby runs into Anna and Geno on their honeymoon and becomes their plus one, and then something more.





	Come Along, Sidney Crosby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theminiummark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompts, theminimum! I hope this meets several of your requests <3

Sidney Crosby was lost in Rome. 

He wandered the neighborhoods unrecognized, passing through old streets without a single person calling out his name. It was nice. It reminded him of when he first moved to Pittsburgh, back when he was nothing but a rookie who had made a pact with the hockey gods. He had Mario though, and a few intense hockey fans. Here he had no one, and it was freeing. Well, almost no one. The gods did not respect international boundaries and he still had his pact with them.

After his retirement ceremony in Pittsburgh, he had meant to go to Nova Scotia, buy a house, and settle down. Instead, he found himself on a plane to Europe with no contacts and no plan. He had been to Europe more times than he could count to play for team Canada, but he’d seen more ice rinks than foreign sights. 

This time he went to museums instead of ice rinks.

He bought a ciabatta from a baker who had made a pact with a god to always know when her breads were perfectly done. She tucked her lips carefully around her teeth when she spoke. Sidney admitted he was pact-bound too, and she relaxed enough for Sid to catch a glimpse of needle-like fangs. Sid told her about his own pact, because it was the polite thing to do. She laughed and then slapped a hand over her mouth, horrified at her reaction. He waved off her apologies and she smiled and blushed. 

As he ate his ciabatta and walked the streets, his phone rang with a familiar tone. 

“Hi, Geno,” Sid said. 

“It’s Anna,” Geno’s new wife replied. “Sidney Crosby, how could you come to Rome and not tell us you were here?”

“I just stopped in Rome for a few days,” Sid said apologetically. Something about Anna always put him on his back foot. “I didn’t want to interrupt--”

“You don’t have time for dinner with us? Come to dinner, Sidney Crosby.”

“I don’t want to interrupt your honeymoon.”

Anna made a rude noise.

“I see Zhenya always,” Anna said dryly. “I see you rarely. My magic says you’ll make our honeymoon more interesting.”

“The leaves are that exact?” Sid asked.

“They say Sidney Crosby is in the same city, avoiding me! Come to dinner.” 

Sid had only met Anna a few times but her skill at reading the bottom of a cup was legendary. She didn’t even need for there to be tea leaves. The first time Sid met Anna, she stole his empty beer bottle straight out of his hand, peered down the neck, and smirked at him knowingly. Sid isn’t sure what she learned from his beer, but he treated her with the utmost respect just to be safe. 

“If you say so,” Sidney conceded. His head throbbed where his last hockey injury had been, reminding him of his pact. If he continued to deny his nature, his old injuries would start showing back up. 

“I do. Now hurry up or you’ll be late.”

*****

Dinner was better than Sidney expected. It was wonderful to see be among friends again, after weeks of traveling alone. He was avoiding something back home, but this wasn’t it. 

Anna was terrifying and delightful, with a wicked tongue that kept Geno in line and staring at her adoringly. 

“I hear you still have time left on your pact,” Anna said after several glasses of red wine. She was listing slightly into Geno. 

“Three years,” Sidney said. When he made his pact, he had thought he would play hockey until he was in his late thirties. His pact spared him from any lasting physical damage, the doctors had been clear that without it, he would have permanent brain damage. It was the pressure of being Sidney Crosby all the time that had worn on him more than anything. 

“I miss it,” Geno admitted. “It ended three months ago for me and now I’m just...me. No special gifts or punishments from the gods.”

“Of course you would miss turning into a bear,” Sid said. “My pact isn’t quite as exciting.”

Geno sighed wistfully. 

“No, yours is much more fun,” Anna said and leaned in with a predatory smile. “Incubus.”

Geno choked on his broccoli and Anna delivered a healthy blow to his back. 

“Did Geno tell you about my pact?” Sidney asked, reaching for his glass of water. Talking about it with people who didn’t have a pact made him uncomfortable. It was a private agreement between a person and the gods. Other people didn’t know what it was like, trading away a bit of your humanity in exchange for a boon. Sid had gained the ability to heal quickly but become an sex demon in exchange.

“Sidney, I would never,” Geno said. His expression was earnest, his eyes watering from choking. 

“Your beer told me, when we first met,” Anna said. “You must have some interesting stories.”

“No, I stayed under the radar,” Sid said. ”Just because I’m an incubus doesn’t mean I have to have sex to survive.”

He’d never really been comfortable talking about sex. He never could tell if the people who slid up to him at bars were attracted to him because he was Sidney Crosby, or an incubus, or simply because they liked how he looked. He picked up strangers whenever he could, people who didn’t know anything about hockey. It was easier to fumble awkwardly with a stranger in the dark than it was to explain that his pact made doubled the nerves in his cock. He hated having such emotionally-void encounters but he never trusted people enough to have a real relationship. 

“Having sex is a requirement for incubus,” Anna scolded gently. “Just like Geno was forced to become a bear on the full moon, you require sex to stay healthy. Without it you’ll become weak and your injuries will resurface.”

It’s odd to hear his pact discussed as something natural, instead of something salacious. Anna’s job involved pacts, and he realized suddenly that she had probably seen pacts much more troublesome than this. 

He shrugged, unsure how to answer. All this talk about sex was starting to remind him of long it had been since he’d messed around with anyone. His head throbbed. 

“Let it go, Anna,” Geno said. She blinked at him in surprise, then frowned at Sid. She opened her mouth to say something then swallowed her words. 

“It’s okay, Geno,” Sid said, but he was thankful for Geno’s support. He glanced around the restaurant but no one else was speaking in English. 

“I just never wanted a big headline to pop up if I slept with the wrong person. I kept all my encounters separate from hockey and never slept with anyone twice.”

Anna frowned again. “You deserve better than random strangers.”

“Sid deserves the best,” Geno agreed and smiled, slightly drunk, at Sid. Sid couldn’t help but smile back. He missed sex, but sex meant coming into contact with people and until now he had been enjoying his time alone. 

“Well, thank you,” he says, feeling a little hot in the crowded restaurant. 

The conversation ran smoothly after that, moving onto their retirement from hockey and their future plans. The more they talked, the more clearly Sid could picture the future they’ve built for themselves. Geno bought a restaurant in Pittsburgh, Anna was going to continue her work as a witch. Sidney had no plans at all, besides the kids’ hockey camp again next year. 

“Will you travel until then?” Geno asked. A year was a long time to travel, but he didn’t have a house he wanted to return to and he had plenty of money. 

“Maybe, there’s a lot to see,” Sid said. Not that he’d been doing a lot of seeing of the world, just wandering between military history exhibits. “I’m not quite sure where to start.”

“Start with us,” Anna said. Geno and Sid stared at her. “Please, Geno and I see each other all the time and we’ve never spent real time with you as a couple. I want to get to know Geno’s Sidney Crosby more.”

Sid couldn’t say no to that.

*****

They stumbled out of the restaurant together, drunk as much on the company as they were on the Chianti. Sidney forgot where his own hotel was, so they invited him up to their room. He ended up sleeping on the couch of their honeymoon suite, separated from them by a thin sliding door. 

Sidney woke up to the feeling of sex nearby. When asked, he could never quite explain the sensation. It was a directional hunger, pulling him in closer and closer until he could almost feel their touches on his own skin. 

Anna moaned happily and the bed creaked. Sidney felt a small burst of pain in his lip and knew Geno must be gnawing at his own lip, the way he did when he started to get into the rhythm of his pleasure. Even if he was not an incubus, the sounds would have driven him to lust. He couldn’t stop picturing the way they would move together, Anna’s softness against Geno’s lean muscles. Sid squeezed his eyes shut and sank into the couch, trying to control his hunger and maintain his friends’ privacy. He feels guilt as hell for listening to them. 

Instead, his hunger built and tugged at him, luring him in closer. He curled up into a tight ball, refusing to give in. It was not usually so bad, but Sid hadn’t been around sex in the three months he’d been in Europe. Even back in the U.S., he had been on a dry spell after the season ended, too emotionally raw to even think about sex. If he didn’t find someone soon, his old injuries would start acting up. He touched the left side of his head, where the pact had helped heal his last concussion from a high stick. 

He scrambled off the couch, approaching their door then forcing himself to turn aside at the last minute to the bathroom. Sid let his feet slap against the floor and closed the door sharply behind him before turning on the shower. Hopefully, they would finish before he got out. 

Even without hearing them, he could sense their energies. It was always sweeter with Geno, this distant feeding of sexual energies. Anna’s own energy burned bright as the sun, maybe something to do with her own magic. 

He stepped into the warm shower and shuddered at the sensation of the spray on his oversensitized skin. His cock was hard and bobbing between his legs. He didn’t touch it. He knew too well that nothing would come of it. Part of being an incubus was that he could not find release on his own.

There was a sharp rap on the door to the bathroom. Sidney jumped in surprise. 

“We’re going out to breakfast,” Anna called. “Come along, Sidney Crosby!”

*****

They traveled together around Italy after that. Sidney tried to make excuses and leave to let them enjoy their honeymoon together, but every time they demanded he remain. So he stayed. 

Sidney ignored his need for sex and his head hurt more and more. But it was easier to ignore with Anna tugging him and Geno to one adventure to the next.

They ate all the food and saw all the sights, working their way south through Naples, Catania, and Palermo. Sidney enjoyed an art museum for the first time in his life, though Geno was less enthusiastic, and became hooked on how military history and propaganda paintings were so intertwined. 

They end up at their hotel’s restaurant on the island of Malta, in a round booth at the back of the main room.

Sid ate his steak and laughed at Geno’s retellings of the day's events. He spoke with his whole body when he wasn’t in front of the camera. Sid could watch him all day. 

In the middle of his retelling, Geno stuttered and froze, turning a bright red so livid it was visible in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Anna stepped into the silence, talking with an air of serene naivety. Sexual energy spilled from Geno in waves, hot and lovely and a whole lot embarrassed. Sid realized with sudden certainty that Anna had her foot pressed against Genos’ cock.

Sid glanced back and forth between Anna and Geno, a bit turned on and a lot scandalized. He was used to rookies jerking off on darkened planes and hotel rooms next to their teammates, but he wasn’t expecting to be around sexual energy in a restaruant. 

Geno got impossibly redder, frozen in place while Anna leaned in.

“Sidney, what was your favorite part of the museum today?” she asked. 

Sid ripped his eyes away from Geno’s stunned expression. 

“I liked it all,” he managed to say as a ghost of Geno’s pleasure hit him, the sensation of a delicious pressure sliding from the base to the head of his cock. “Uh.”

“All of it?” Anna asked. “No preferences at all?” 

“Bathroom,” Geno blurted out and burst from the booth. Sidney got a split second eyeful of Geno’s cock ruining the line of his pants and then Geno was past him, hurrying to privacy. 

Anna didn’t bother to be discreet sliding her foot back into her high heel. 

“Now, Sidney Crosby, was that close enough to feed you? Or do we need to take more drastic measures?” Anna asked, peering at him closely.

“What?” Sidney blurted. 

“You’ve been unnaturally pale despite all the sunshine. You hide in the bathroom in the mornings when Geno and I have sex,” Anna said. “Your incubus side is demanding attention. How can we help?”

“I’m fine,” Sid insisted. “And I hide in the bathroom to give you privacy!”

“We knew what we were doing, having sex near an incubus. We thought that might be enough to satisfy your incubus side but clearly it’s not. You keep touching your head where that last high stick hit you, which means you’re not healing, which means your pact is failing. You need sex, Sidney Crosby”

“It’s fine,” Sid repeated, taking a deep drink of his beer. He didn’t know how he’d gotten in this conversation. His head throbbed painfully. 

“I don’t know a lot about how incubi work,” Anna said, throwing up her hands. “But I’m an expert in other magics and you need to feed your pact. Your pact is failing and we want to help. Let me find you a nice girl and then you’ll feel better, Geno will feel better because you feel better and I’ll feel better because you both feel better.”

She slid over in the booth to where Geno was sitting so they could survey the restaurant. 

“What about that one?” she said, pointing to a pouty woman with long blonde hair. Sidney was drawn for a moment to her lips, so like Geno’s. 

“She’s okay, but--”

“What about her?” Anna said, determined. She pointed at a tall woman with long black hair, a foreigner like them. 

“Not quite,” Sid said, taking a deep drink of his beer. 

“What about him?” Anna asked. Sid choked on his beer. She was pointing to a man speaking Russian at the bar. Sid took a deep breath.

“He’s okay.”

“So your type is tall, dark hair, pouty lips and maybe male?”

The look in her eyes was pure fire. 

“Anna, I would never--” Sid started but she put a finger on his lips and grabbed his beer glass. She peered into the bottom and then sat back with a pleased sigh.

“Zhenya is mine, Sidney Crosby,” Anna said. “But for you, I’m willing to share.”

“Share?”

“One night to start, to get you back on track with your pact. Then… we’ll see.”

She leaned over and took his empty beer glass to examine it. 

“Yes,” she said firmly. “This is going to be good. Come along, Sidney Crosby.”

Stunned, Sid paid the bill while Anna typed out something on her phone. 

Geno joined them awkwardly in the elevators as they left. As soon as the doors closed Anna spun around and pushed Geno back against the wall. He let her move him so he was trapped against the wall by his extremely turned on wife. His hands settled on her hips, emphasizing their size difference. Sidney swallowed dryly and pressed the button for their floor. Anna reached up and tugged at Geno’s neck. 

Geno made eye contact with Sidney as he leaned down to kiss his wife. 

The elevator pinged for their floor and Anna didn't stop kissing her husband, just guided him towards their room. She reached over and grabbed a fistful of Sidney's shirt and dragged him along. 

Thankfully their room was near the elevator. They stumbled inside and slammed the door shut before anyone saw them. 

They went straight to the bedroom and Sidney gave into being hopelessly turned on by the situation. He fell back on the bed as Anna pushed him and lay there breathing heavily as Anna and Geno stared down at him. 

"Husband?" Anna said. 

"Yes, wife?"

"Give Sidney Crosby a hand job, just like you imagined when you were rookies. Just like you described it to me," Anna said. Geno had imagined having sex with him? Sidney turned to Geno and Geno shoved him down onto the bed.

Geno laid down next to Sidney and Anna came to perch on the bed on the other side of Sidney. Geno undid Sid's fly with his massive hands, radiating heat, and Sidney's cock sprang out embarrassingly. 

"It's good," Anna reassured him. She reached out to run a finger lightly up his length. "I like knowing you want us."

There was something obscene about her small, manicured hand on his cock and Sidney had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming. 

Geno rumbled in what must have been agreement and suddenly Sidney's cock was engulfed in dry heat. 

"Shit," Sid gasped, eyes flying open as he arched into Geno's grasp. He'd forgotten, how could he possibly have forgotten, how massive Geno’s hands were, so big one fist covered almost all of Sid's length. "Shit, that's good."

Now that Geno is touching him, all he wanted was more. 

Geno didn’t start jerking Sid off, instead, he fluctuated the pressure of his fingers, massaging Sid’s cock. Sid's toes curled in his shoes. His pants were rough against his sensitive skin. Geno curled his pointer finger tight, and then tightened the others in a wave and it felt just like the first moments of penetration. Sid could not hold back his cries. He didn’t know what he's saying, only that this has gone from zero to sixty faster than he had expected. This was going to be over way too fast. He wanted to enjoy every second he had with them like this. 

"Geno, darling, we should get him out of his clothing," Anna said. There was a rasp to her voice and when Sid looked at her, her eyes dark . She reached over with a manicured hand and caressed the back of Geno's hand. Sid looked down and swore, seeing the length of his cock in Geno's talented hand, the head peeking over his thumb. "On second thought..."

Anna gently dragged her nails up the head of his cock and Sidney came. The orgasm hit him like a blindside foul. His headache vanished as the wave of pleasure flooded his body. He arched off the bed then sagged back into it, bones heavy. 

Anna’s small hands petted his side, soothing him through his orgasm, then tugged at his shirt. 

"Come on, Sidney Crosby, time to strip," Anna said, manhandling the shirt off of him. Geno helped her and Sidney found himself half-naked and barely out of his post-orgasm haze. It was nice to just lie there and let them take care of everything. His one night stands never went like this, never lasted beyond a quick orgasm. Geno started to work on his pants and shoes and then he was being hauled up to the top of the bed. 

“How are you now?” Geno asked. Sidney blinked up at him. 

"Good," Sid said. "So good."

"How's your head?" Anna asked. 

"Much better," Sid said. "The pain is all gone."

"Good," Anna said and smiled wickedly. "That means this next round is just for fun." 

"Next round?" Sid asked, but Geno was already turning away and stripping off his shirt. Anna untied the bow on her wrap dress. "Oh sure, the next round, yes, absolutely."

Anna laughed and pulled her dress off, revealing black lingerie. Sid reached out a hand and ran the back of his finger over the lace that stretched over her hips. It was a little scratching to the touch. He slid his hand up her side and cupped her breast. The heat of her radiated through the thin fabric of her bra. 

She leaned over him and pressed a finger to his lower lip. 

"Are you good with your mouth?" she asked, voice barely more than a raspy purr. 

He let his mouth fall open for her and swirled his tongue across the pad of her finger. Geno 

made a low noise and rejoined them on the bed, naked.

"Who gets to fuck Sidney Crosby's mouth?" she asked and Sidney turned bright red, cheeks tingling, at all the ideas he had about that. Geno could sit on the bed while Sid knelt before him and tried to take him as deep as his gag reflex would allow. Or Anna could sit on his face, blinding him to what Geno was doing on the lower half of his body. 

"Please," Sidney said, desperate even though he just came. He just wanted to touch them. 

"We'll take care of you," Anna promised and Geno rumbled in agreement. "Now turn over."

Sid rolled over and Anna crawled up to sit at the top of the bed, her legs on either side of his head. She combed her fingers through his hair and guided his mouth to her pussy. 

He moved faster than she did, her grip tugging at his hair slightly as he got his mouth on her. Her panties were damp. He pressed a gentle kiss to her clit through the lace. The bed shifted and then Sid felt Geno’s knees on either side of his hips and an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder. Geno dragged his mouth down Sidney's spine and Sid repeated the motion to slide from Anna's clit to her pussy. 

"Oh," Anna gasped and there was a loud thunk as she dropped her head back against the headboard. 

Sid felt Geno exhale a quiet laugh that wasn't quiet enough. 

"You'd do it, too, if he had his mouth on you," she snapped, and then moaned, all her sharp edges fading away as Sid moved back up to her clit and licked over the lace. 

"I would," Geno agreed and it sounded like a promise for later. Sidney shuddered and picked his head up to look back at Geno. 

Geno's gaze was hungry. Sid commited his expression to memory and hoped he would see it again and again. 

"Sidney, sweetheart, how would you feel about being fucked tonight?"

"Focus," Anna said and slung her legs over his shoulders, forcing Geno to move further down the bed. 

"How am I supposed to focus when you say things like that?" Sid asked. "Please, fuck me."

"Such a pretty answer," Anna said. "Tap my leg if you need to stop."

"What--" Sid started to say and then Anna lifted her legs and closed her thighs around his ears. 

Her feet rested on his back and her hands were still in his hair and he felt like he was drowning in her. Big, hot hands stroked down his sides to his ass and squeezed. Sidney jerked at the sensation and moaned.

His head was so free of pain it was almost a pleasure in and of itself. 

Geno disappeared for a moment and returned, hands spreading Sidney’s ass. The first press of his wet finger against Sid’s hole had Sid panting against Anna’s pussy. 

“His hands are huge, aren’t they?” Anna said, stroking his head. “Even one finger is a big stretch.”

It was just what Sidney wanted, through. He moved backwards, mouth pulling away from Anna for a moment, as Geno pressed his finger inside in one push. 

“Greedy thing,” Geno praised and gave him another finger.

Sidney ran his tongue in a circle around Anna’s clit. He reached up and pulled her panties to the side. She sighed happily. He slid his hands under her to grip her ass and angle her hips better. Sid sealed his lips around her clit and sucked. 

“Fuck, Crosby, your mouth,” Anna panted. 

Geno pulled his fingers out and gripped Sidney’s hips. His cockhead bumped against Sidney’s ass, then against his hole. 

“Ready, Sidney Crosby?” Geno asked. He leaned over Sidney’s back, blanketing him in warmth. 

Sidney held up a thumbs up and slid his tongue deep into Anna’s pussy. 

Geno pressed his hips forward in one smooth movement until his he was pressed against Sidney’s ass. Sidney jerked against Anna as Geno started up a fast pace, reminding Sid that not everyone had gotten an orgasm yet. 

Geno’s thrusts rocked Sidney on the bed, dragging his cock against the sheets and reminding him that he could definitely go again. He wanted to go again, wanted to continue to share in all this pleasure with them. 

Sid thrust his tongue inside Anna in rhythm with Geno’s hips and she came apart around him, hands pulling painfully at his hair. 

Geno ran his hands along Sid’s side and shifted his angle, pressing up against Sid’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Geno!” Sidney cried out. 

“Sid,” Geno said and he kissed the nape of Sid’s neck. Sid turned his head and kissed Anna’s thigh. He was fully surrounded by them, lost inside their touch. 

He came on the bed sheets as Geno thrust one last time and stilled inside him.

They collapsed together on the bed, curled up around each other, and slept. 

*****

They saw a lot fewer museums after that. 

In Madrid, Geno kissed Sidney and fucked him slow and sweet into the mattress. Anna lay next to him, leg thrown over her hips, rubbing herself off. 

In Monaco, they watched Formula One and Geno deep throated Sidney. 

In Paris, Anna kissed Sidney for the first time. 

In London, Geno and Anna packed up their bags and stood by the hotel room door. 

“I’m not going back yet,” Sidney said. “I’m not ready to go back to my old life, without you both.”

Anna and Geno glanced at each other and looked back at him. 

“Sidney, did you think we were going back to how it was before?” Geno asked. “We’re not done with you. We’re never done with you.”

“I’ve already made plans to add another room to our house so you have your own space, and upgraded our bed to a California king,” Anna said. “We spend most of our time in Russia, where you’re a lot less famous. You won’t be recognized unless you want to be.”

Sidney stared at them, lost for words. Anna reached out a hand to him.

“Come along, Sidney Crosby.”


End file.
